


借种

by tangsuan



Category: jackgyeom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 19:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14879495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsuan/pseuds/tangsuan





	借种

《借种》  
金有谦接到王嘉尔电话的时候，以为是骗子，对方的声音又沙哑又有磁性，听起来像个alpha，他说：“我跟我丈夫结婚四五年了，都没有怀上孩子，看见你的资料，想跟你聊一下。”

声音里满满都是疲惫与无奈，还有那种年长几岁的成熟与诱人，像个成熟的大蜜桃一样，性格软乎，岁月教会他迁就。

这样的人一般，都很好，操。

“我怎么知道你不是骗子？”金有谦躺在宿舍的破木板床上，长手抬起，就能碰到上铺的床板，上铺漏了很多一毛一块的硬币掉在他的蚊帐顶，他总是用手把它们顶得到处都是。

王嘉尔愣了一下，对方的声音听起来未免太幼嫩，根本不像21岁的样子，小心翼翼地确认：“你，不会还没成年吧？”

这算是相互怀疑上了，按理说，这交易应该是泡汤了，但是两人都拧着一股劲，约了大半夜在市中心的24h麦当劳见一面。

金有谦很光棍，反正他是个alpha，人高马大的，谁还能欺负他不成，王嘉尔自持是个成年人，怎么也不会一个毛头小子伤害，裹得严严实实地就去赴约了。

王嘉尔似乎刚刚从家里出来，穿着睡衣睡裤，大拖鞋，外面还裹了一件黑羽绒服，毛躁的乱发到处蹿着，黑口罩遮住了他鼻尖以下的可爱，只留下精致的眉眼看呆了金有谦。

“不好意思，我来晚了。”

偌大的麦当劳里就坐着一个穿着黑汗衫跟黑色紧身牛仔裤的大块头青年，黑色的软发，大眼睛，高鼻梁，骨架很大，人很瘦，脸比明星还窄一点，眼下一颗痣有些妖冶。

金有谦透过额前的刘海碎发贪婪地打量着王嘉尔，从兜里掏出自己的身份证，纤长的手指在身份证边缘卡着，他问：“Jackson先生这么年轻，怎么就放弃跟自己老公生一个呢？”

王嘉尔皱了皱眉头，但是他好脾气地没有计较，声音低低的：“我怀孕以后，你可以拿到200万。”

“那你要是怀不上呢？我岂不是被你白嫖了？”

金有谦凑近王嘉尔的耳边，压低了声音说：“该不会借种只是借口，你根本就想免费找个alpha给你泄欲吧！”

王嘉尔脸腾地红了起来，又羞又怒，几句骂人的话在嘴里转了又转，才吐出来一句：“做一次5万，现结。”

金有谦眼睛死死盯着王嘉尔颈后一块软肉，舔了舔自己的嘴唇，最后在他脸颊上落下一个吻：“Jackson哥，合作愉快，发情期找我！”

距离上次王嘉尔与他见面已经过去二十多天了，金有谦几乎都要以为自己出局了，在准备上晚课的时候，接到了他的电话。

他饱受困扰地声音听起来可真性感，像一块酒心软糖，又甜又醉人，他嗯嗯啊啊地说不出一句完整的话，大致意思是，小子，快滚过来，我发情了。

金有谦有些气，这人的定位明显还是在办公室，一想到他趴在办公桌上自己抠挖身后小穴，可能会被他人捷足先登，金有谦就恨不得现在长翅膀飞过去。

等金有谦赶到的时候，王嘉尔已经自己玩嗨了，巨大的橡胶玩具在身后嗡嗡作响，他整个人就挂在实木办公桌的边缘，一只手捂着嘴巴，一只手去够身后的橡胶玩具，想把它推得更深一点，或者模拟抽插，但是他已经腿脚发软，根本抓不住，委屈之间，竟然放出奶呼呼的哼唧声，不满又丧气。

金有谦的心口撞了一下南墙，有些闷痛，身体灼烫，运动裤底下的性器直挺挺地竖着，王嘉尔的信息素味道是柠檬味的，那种蜂蜜泡过的柠檬，清新又甜软，让金有谦口干舌燥，只想扑上去汲取这份甘甜。

王嘉尔感受到了陌生的信息素味道，好死不死，金有谦的信息素是辣椒味道的，更准确地说是小米椒，一下子呛得他的眼泪都出来了，浑身湿透，更滚烫了一些，因为这辣味自己体感升温，性欲更加膨胀，他挂在办公桌边缘，撅着饱满的半球形的屁股，内裤早就不知所踪，上身还穿着一件白衬衫，两瓣翘臀之间却夹着一个那么大的橡胶玩具。

金有谦走上前去，把那根橡胶的拟人物事拔出来，上面沾满了黏腻的液体，Omega总是这样，没有人爱抚，也是要湿淋淋的，你要是从他身后的饥渴小嘴里夺走什么，他可是要生气的，王嘉尔此刻就挥舞着一双小手在身后乱抓，满面潮红，白嫩的屁股蛋上都泛着粉，小穴翕张开合，渴望更过分的占有。

金有谦咽了咽口水，拉下运动裤，扶着第一次出征的小兄弟，几乎是没有阻碍地就捅进了王嘉尔的后穴，滑腻紧致，热烫又贴心。

“啊哈——”  
已经三十岁的年长的Omega的反应有些压抑，一声先是急促，又慢慢消音的喘息，就是在表达，金有谦这顶弄的合衬心意。

金有谦捉住他的腰，伏在他的身上，与他紧密得不留空隙，听他婉转的哀吟，时而用力，时而磨弄，一双大手绕到他的身前，搓弄王嘉尔同样敏感的奶豆，他们就像果实成熟一样，先是一点点变硬变大，红艳艳的，然后会分泌一点点类似乳汁的情动液体，软烂可口。

金有谦把王嘉尔翻了个面儿，从他的胸膛开始啃咬，下身也没放过他，有力而缓慢地顶撞，扶着王嘉尔已经泄过两次的小可爱给他手动，王嘉尔沉沦在年轻的alpha的索取里，两只白嫩的手无力地搭在alpha的肩膀上，两条腿更是虚虚地环着alpha的腰肢。

最后成结的时候势必是很痛的，王嘉尔的信息素味道里夹杂了一点薄荷味道，不属于他的霸道，这也是他在王嘉尔体内成结时的阻力，让王嘉尔不停地哭着喊停的根本原因。

也不知道什么原因，金有谦也没能一次播种成功，从初冬季节开始，他们做完以后各回各家，到春天，他们会提前一起吃个火锅，然后再去宾馆开房，如今已经是盛夏撩人，就算不是发情期，王嘉尔跟金有谦也是隔三差五厮混在一起的。

王嘉尔没有怀上金有谦的孩子，但是王嘉尔，似乎出轨了金有谦。

金有谦整日里为这份感情时而欣喜若狂时而惶惶不可终日，因为王嘉尔什么承诺也没对他做过，金有谦开始希望王嘉尔怀不上孩子，开始希望不结束他们这段变态又畸形的关系。

金有谦偷偷跑去做了结扎手术，刚刚从医院出来，就接到了王嘉尔的电话，约他去星巴克坐坐，这让他感到十分不安。

“我已经放弃了。”

“什么？”

“要孩子这件事，命里没有的东西强求不来。”

王嘉尔今日里西装革履，眼眶有些红，面色疲惫，仿佛经历过一场漫长的战争。  
金有谦几乎暴怒，碍于公众场合，他咬着牙低声质问：“那我呢？”

王嘉尔垂了垂眼，说：“这已经影响到我与我丈夫的感情了。”

“你放心，钱会打给你的。”

王嘉尔又补了一句，然后另一个卡座，一个高大帅气的成熟男人走了过来，横着一双眼睛，一脸凶相，眼皮上两颗痣都长得不善，他几乎是轻蔑地看了一眼金有谦，就搂着王嘉尔离开了。

金有谦第一次失恋，甚至没有真正成为他的恋人过，年轻早熟的孩子无声地抗争着，王嘉尔下班，总是看见金有谦站在他的车位边上一言不发地深深看着他，王嘉尔去常去的超市，发现收银员变成了金有谦，金有谦这样无孔不入，不打扰也绝不消失。

王嘉尔不搭理也不制止。

他们分手后的第43天，金有谦躺在他的木板床上接到了王嘉尔的电话。

“我怀孕了。”

金有谦垂了垂眸子，心里有些震颤，这是他与王嘉尔的孩子，也是他这一辈子唯一一个孩子，眼泪从眼角滚下来，浸湿枕巾，他违心地恭喜道：“那么恭喜Jackson哥了，你跟你丈夫应该都很高兴吧。”

“我们离婚了，他昨天搬走了。”王嘉尔平淡地说，声音里的疲惫依旧，但是多了几分洒脱。

“........”金有谦不知道该说些什么，狂喜过头反而木讷。

“还不赶紧收拾东西搬过来！我给你那么多钱你以为你就播个种了事啊！”王嘉尔罕见地囔了他一句，挂了电话以后拍着心口，脸红彤彤的，紧张又害羞，这么大岁数了撒娇都不自然。

金有谦搂着电话傻笑了起来，跟中了彩票一样恨不得请全楼的同学撸个串，但是他的小Omega还在家里等他。

对，他的小Omega。


End file.
